goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin monster line
The Assassin and Slayer are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling very humanlike beings in Arabian-style clothing armed with two daggers, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Assassin The Assassin is a variant with blue and green clothing and red boots. Statistically, this monster has 129 HP, 150 Attack, 35 Defense, 84 Agility, and 13 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Assassin uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Poison Sting: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a green energy projectile at a targeted Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.2 and that has a chance to inflict the target with Poison. Felling an Assassin yields 97 Experience Points and 131 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 126 EXP and 170 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout Kibombo Mountains. The Assassin has the highest HP, Attack and Defence statistics of the random monsters that are encounterable in the Kibombo Mountains though it is outperformed in both Agility and Luck by other monsters. Thus, despite being somewhat formidable, it is not necessarily the most dangerous enemy encountered in this reigon, as the Pixie's higher Agility rating may pose a greater threat to the party (as it can reliably attack first and prevent the player from fleeing the battle). Slayer The Slayer is a variant with pink and purple clothing and green boots. Statistically, this monster has 220 HP, 300 Attack, 90 Defense, 158 Agility, and 14 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Slayer uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Kill Sting: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a glowing red energy projectile at a targeted Adept that briefly erupts into an X-shape that turns the screen white, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.1 and that has a chance to instantly down the Adept. * Poison Sting: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster shoots a green energy projectile at a targeted Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.2 and that has a chance to inflict the target with Poison. Felling a Slayer yields 344 Experience Points and 254 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sleep Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 447 EXP and 330 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age it one of the common monsters fought on land throughout the entire Great Western Sea portion of the world, as well as the overworld area of the Northern Reaches and in Shaman Village Cave. The Slayer is statistically not much different from the other four monsters commonly fought on land in the western portion of the world, and like them would probably become "stock" monsters that will get killed soon enough in a given battle. The fact it has a potential instant-death attack is something to keep in mind, however. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Dark Murder Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with purple and brown clothing and green boots named Dark Murder. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance